A Reeking Romance
by Flower princess11
Summary: Furball tries hunting Sweetie Pie and accidentally winds up with a white stripe on his back…and in the clutches of Fifi La Fume yet again.
1. Love stinks!

**Disclaimer _ **:** _**I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. It is the property of Warner Brothers and Steven Spielberg.

* * *

 **A Reeking Romance**

 ** _Love STINKS!_**

It was a nice and sunny day in Acme Acres and Furball the cat had just gotten out of his cardboard box and was taking a leisurely walk around town.

 _"_ _Nice day…"_ He thought as he kept walking, however he started to feel his stomach growling.

He was getting hungry.

 _"_ _Oh man…"_ He thought as he tried to search for some food, since he was currently homeless, having escaped from Elmira last night, he was on his own and flat broke, so he had to go check the garbage.

Beggars can't be choosers or so the saying goes.

The blue cat entered a nearby alley and was currently searching for any potentially edible leftovers.

 _"_ _Yuck_ …"He cringed when he saw the rotting fish in the dumpster, which looked every bit as nasty as it smelled.

However before he took his chances and put the nasty thing in his mouth, his ears picked up something

 _"_ _La la la la…._ 'He looked to see Sweetie Pie flying nearby and he felt his predatory instincts acting up.

" _Oh ho, not her…I always get the worse around her_ …'He tried to resist but his hunger was making his feline instincts get wilder and wilder that he soon found himself in predator mode.

 ** _"_** ** _FOOD!..."_** He thought as he was now running on his four paws after Sweetie.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 _At the Acme Beauty Parlor_

Fifi La Fume was currently getting her hair and nails done, her latest attempts at boyfriend hunting was in a failure, so she came here to get a new makeover to recuperate. All was well and good, since the staff was all wearing gas masks as they did her hair and nails.

"All done Fifi…" Paul, the hairstylist who was currently wearing a gas mask, said to his customer.

 _"_ _Ooh la la_ …Oh monsieur Paul, you have truly outdone yourself this time…' Fifi said as she admired her appearance in the mirror.

Fifi paid them and then left the establishment, strutting as she tried to look around for a suitable boy to make her new boyfriend. Unfortunately for her, most of them seem to be leaving, she was unaware because of her odor that only ever seem to come out when she was either scared or thinking of love, not that she ever noticed mind you.

"Oh, life is so lonely for you Fifi, but do not fret…You're true love is out there somewhere…and maybe today is the day you will find him…"Fifi sighed as she dreamed of a handsome boy skunk who would take her in his arms, look into her eyes, kiss her and be all hers forever and ever.

She really wanted a boyfriend, preferably a handsome skunk who would be all hers. She had come across quite a few of them in the past, but they always ended up abandoning her again but not this time… the next time she as a lover, she would make sure to never let him go.

No matter what, she would search and search until she has found her one true love.

 _'_ _Maybe he's searching for me too…"_ She thought dreamily as she continued to think of boys and finding true love.

She was unaware that just a few streets away, a fight was ensuing between a typical predator and his prey.

* * *

 _Back with Furrball and Sweetie Pie_

Furball and Sweetie were at it again, with Furball trying to catch the bird as his new meal and Sweetie Pie dodging him with a lot of ease.

"Stupid cat…" Sweetie spat as she kept flying.

" _I'm going to get her…"_ Furball thought as he kept chasing the pink bird around town. However Sweetie kept dodging him at each chance and then flew over a mostly white fence.

"Catch me if you can, loser…" Sweetie said cheekily as she flew over the fence and was getting away.

 _"_ _You're not getting away that easily_..." A frustrated Furball thought as he quickly slid under a small opening in the fence and then went back to chasing Sweetie Pie.

Unknown to him, the fence was recently painted and still drying and he didn't realize yet the white pain that was currently on his back and tail, giving him the appearance of a skunk but Sweetie did.

"And I thought you looked dumb before…'Sweetie laughed, although Furball didn't get what she was referring too.

 _"_ _That's it…_ 'Furball thought as he got on all fours and in a pouncing position, he was not going to let her get away this time.

* * *

 _With Fifi_

The love hungry skunkette was taking a leisurely walk, still think about love and romance and hoping that soon, it would come to her. She kept seeing a bunch of loving couples nearby, she saw two literal lovebirds in a nest, a couple of squirrels together in their tree and a pair of frogs embracing.

It seems that love was in the air for everyone…everyone but her it seems.

 _"_ _Le_ sigh…" Fifi said as she watched this with longing, wondering when such a thing would happen to her.

She recalled that at one time, she did have a cute boy skunk of her own that actually did seem to like her, before he left. He was a cute dark blue skunk she met a few months back when the carnival was in town. She recalled how he was open to her advances and even wanted to kiss her, giving the breath spray he used before he decided to start playing hard to get.

True, she has had other loves before and after that, but she really wondered what had happened that made him leave.

" _Le sigh_ …I know my true love is out there…and I will find him soon…" She said with confidence as she kept walking and turned a corner.

Unknown to her, at this side, there was a fight happening and in just a moment, the teenaged skunk was in for quite a surprise.

* * *

 _Back with Furball and Sweetie Pie_

Furball was in all fours and in a pouncing position, his instincts, hunger and frustrations all controlling him at this point, especially as Sweetie Pie kept taunting him.

"You stink, you stupid cat!...'Sweetie razzed at him.

 ** _"_** ** _Grr_** …'Furball as he was losing it.

Furball pounced and predictably, Sweetie Pie dodged him…however Furball ended up pouncing on something else, something that was pretty soft.

" _Huh?..._ 'A slightly dazed Furball thought as it took a moment for him to realize that he both missed Sweetie Pie and apparently pounced on something else…and he felt his lips were on something too.

Upon opening his eyes, he realized that he was on top of Fifi La Fume…and they were lip locking!

 ** _'_** ** _AH!..."_** He pulled away and he moved a few feet away as Fifi was coming too.

" _Oh la la…_ My little peperoni of passion, you have returned to me…" Fifi said with hearts in her eyes and Furball could smell her musk getting stronger.

 _"_ _This can't be happening_ …"A terrified Furball thought.

He walked back and then noticed his tail which was white and looked at his back and realized what was happening. He looked like a skunk again and he accidentally **_KISSED_** Fifi La Fume.

 _"_ _Not again.."_ He thought in dread as he watched Fifi approach him, a lovesick look on her face.

 _"He has return to me and he even **KISSED** me...'_Fifi thought as her heart was thumping in her chest.

Her skunk hunk was back and he not only returned to her but he outright pounced her just to _kiss_ her! If Fifi liked him before, she was completely _enamored_ now.

"Come mon amore! Let me return your embrace…"Fifi said as she started making kissy faces.

 ** _"_** ** _AH!..._** 'Furball screamed as he ran for his nine lives away.

"Oh I love a skunk who plays hard to get…'Fifi said before she went after him, in a classic, patient Pepe Le Pew hop.

Up above, Sweetie Pie had witness the entire exchance with interest, especially at the accidental kiss and what it did to Fifi. She realized what was happening and found it amusing.

It looks like love was in the air in Acme Acres…and it **_STINKS!_**

"Oh…This is going to be good…"Sweetie Pie said with a mischievous look on her deceptively cute

The little pink bird started rubbing her hands as ideas formed in her mind on how to use this. Fifi wanted a " _skunk hunk"_ and Furball has this coming, especially with that stupid skunk stripe he has now. She supposed she could do a little " _match making"_ for the heck of it.

After all was fair in love and war, wasn't it?

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _A Reeking Romance_

 ** _Predators and prey_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Predator and prey

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. It is the property of Warner Brothers and Steven Spielberg.

* * *

 **A Reeking Romance**

 ** _Chapter 2: Predator and Prey_**

Buster and Babs were wearing trench coats and were hanging around. They were all in front of a large television and holding scripts in their hands.

"Hey everybody, last time on _"A Reeking Romance",_ Furball was out chasing Sweetie again but accidentally got a stripe painted on his back…." Buster read the last chapter's recap.

"At the same time, Fifi was feeling lovesick and dreaming of finding her one true love…" Babs said as she gestured to the television behind them which had an imagine of Fifi.

"Suffice to say, Furball accidentally pounced on Fifi and gave her a big wet one…' Buster said as the television showed the scene of the accidental kiss.

"And now Fifi is even more smitten than she ever was on her " _skunk hunk_ "…" Babs said as the screen now showed Furball running as Fifi was chasing him.

"Not to mention Sweetie obviously has some pretty nasty ideas forming in her head…."Buster said as he pulled out a wanted poster with Sweetie on it, having an evil grin on her face.

"Well, this is certainly going to be interesting, isn't it Buster…" Babs said.

"You said it Babs, now on with the story…"Buster said as the screen faded.

* * *

 _Present time_

Furball was running for his nine lives, as fast as his legs could take him.

Suddenly Furball and the whole scene suddenly paused as the screen now read " _Scaredicus Caticus,"._ Furball continued running once the freeze frame stopped.

Right behind him, hopping patiently was Fifi La Fume, who also froze for a moment and the screen now read " _Amororius Skunkius",_ before the screen un-freezed and Fifi continued to happily hop after the object of her desire.

"I am almost reaching you, my little croissant of cuteness,and once we are done with the tag, we can play _something else_ …" Fifi called flirtatiously as she kept hopping.

" ** _Ah_** …"Furball shouted as he tried to pick up the pace.

 _"Run...Keep running..."_ Furball thought as he kept moving, trying to escape the amorous skunkette.

He had to get this stupid stripe off his back and the only way to do that was with blue paint. He figured his best bet would be the Acme paint shop, so that was where he was heading. He kicked his speed in high gear and was now at the shop, however to his horror, he couldn't find any blue paint, he tried to find other colors but the shop was empty.

 _"What? How_ can a _paint shop not have any paint?..."_ Furball thought in dismay.

"If your looking for paint, your too late, we're sold out..."The store manager said.

 _"Who the heck would buy_ a _whole shop worth of paint?!..."_ Furball thought in exasperation.

Unknown to him, Sweetie was watching his predicament with a pair of binoculars as she was sitting on a large amount of can paint...which she got to mess with Furball.

"That cat is so predictable..." Sweetie laughed fiendishly.

Suddenly the screen froze in between her mean laughter and the words _"Wickidius Birdius "_ appeared as well. The screen unfroze and the little pink bird was still laughing.

"Thank goodness for credit cards and return policies..."Sweetie said as she kept looking with her binoculars, enjoying the show.

* * *

 _Back with Furball_

The little blue cat with the white stripe was still completely flabbergasted by this unfortunate development. The entire shop was out of paint and he still had this stupid white stripe. However before he could ponder further, he suddenly found himself being restrained by a purple tail and a noxious smell entered his nostrils.

 _"Oh no!..."_ Furball thought in panic as he realized that Fifi had caught him.

"At last! I have you, Mon petite cheese soufflé and now we can resume our love.."Fifi said as she squeezed her tail around him tighter and started kissing him.

 _"No!_ I _gotta to get out of here..."_ Furball struggled with all of his might and somehow managed to get out of her tails grasp and quickly ran out of the shop.

"Little boys...you can't help but adore them..."Fifi said in amusement before running after him.

* * *

 _Later_

 _With Furball_

The unlucky cat had searched all over Acme Acres for some blue paint but everywhere he went, they were fresh out and Fifi had appeared, ready to lavish him with kisses and he barely managed to get away each time. He was currently running as the purple female skunk chased him.

"Oh my sweet little macaroon, Fifi is craving you..." She said in a sing song voice as she chased after her beloved.

" _I got to hide from her, but where?..."_ The feline thought in panic.

Furball saw a tree with really thick leaves and branches and soon found himself climbing up. He was looking down to keep a look out for Fifi, he kept looking behind him even as he tried to reach for another branch, although he made it up. However as he was still looking down, he didn't realize yet that the thing he grabbed was in fact not a tree branch, it was in fact the hand of Fifi, who was also up there with him. The female skunk glanced at the audience and sent them a saucy smirk and then to Furball, who was still looking down and didn't realize anything yet what was happening.

The coquette skunkette then gave him a kiss on the cheek, which got his attention. Furball froze and then turned to be faced to face with a smirking Fifi.

 _"How did she get up here?..."_ A petrified Furball thought, still in shock.

The purple skunk merely gave the still frozen cat another quick peck on the lips. That snapped Furball out of it, as the terrified feline soon found himself jumping out of the tree and landing on his feet, before running on all fours away.

"Flirt..." Fifi said before she zoomed down and continued chasing after her love.

* * *

Furball had now entered Acme Acres woods and was still running. However he was getting a little tired and he was still hungry. He saw a nearby river and took a drink, once done he was about to get up and continue running only to find he couldn't move.

" _Huh?..."_ The blue cat thought as he looked to his left foot and it seemed he stepped into some sticky substance.

 _"Oh no!..."_ Furball thought and then noticed there were some flowers in his right hand, which he was certain wasn't there before.

 _"Where did these come from?..."_ Furball thought in confusion.

"Oh la la..."He turned to see Fifi run up to him, he tried to fun but he was stuck, even as the amorous skunk pounced him.

"For me? Mon amore, you are so romantic. .." Fifi said as she took the flowers from his hands and smelled them and Furball wondered what was happening. He couldn't move his left foot at all and now he was trapped in Fifi's clutches.

"Oh my sweet romeo, I now have a gift for you...but first, one moment..."Fifi suddenly pulled out a mirror and started working on her makeup.

 _"I gotta get away..."_ Furball thought in panic, he tried moving with all his might but nothing.

He looked in dread as Fifi continued to work on her makeup and was now applying some red lipstick and he knew what she intended to do and he wanted no part of it, especially with her musk getting stronger. After what felt like forever, the skunk was now all dolled up and fluttering her eye lashes at him and pouting her red lips as well.

" I thank you for waiting, Mon petite éclair...and now I will now reward you for your patience..." Fifi said as she put her arms Furball but still used his free hands to push her away but she was too strong and her smell even stronger.

"Now mon amore, we are at last together again..." Fifi said before she pulled kissed Furball repeatedly, wrapping her tail around him and smooching him deeply.

" _No! Must get...away..."_ Furball thought as he tried to push her away and pull him leg off the sticky substance but it was too hard.

Thankfully, somehow, the dirt gave way under his foot, leaving his foot free, although a noticed lump of dirt was still attacked to it. Furball then quickly zoomed out of Fifi's grasp and the love struck skunk was now kissing air of all things, which she noticed.

"Boys are a mystery, they try so hard to get a girls attention and when they have it, they keep trying too hard..." Fifi said with a shrug... "Oh well, lucky for him, he has my full attention..." Fifi said before continuing following her love.

In a nearby bush, Sweetie had watched the entire thing, with a can of glue next to her and a receipt from the Acme florist.

"Drat, he got away..." Sweetie said in frustration, but suddenly got another idea. The winged fiend flied after them and due to how high she was, she got a good view of the chase.

"Aw, they sure do make a cute couple...NOT..."Sweetie said as she continued to hover above and watch the show.

"Mon petite Mousse au chocolat...Wait for me, your crepe suzette is missing you..."Fifi called to him.

" _She's coming this way..."_ The blue feline thought in terror.

Furball quickly ran into a tree trunk, it was dark and he was sure Fifi didn't see him enter it. He was panting now.

 _"Made it…"_ He thought as he tried to catch his breath…only to smell something nasty.

"It is…dark, non?..." A French accent said and Furball turned to see that Fifi was in the trunk with him, giving him a suggestive look.

"Hold me, I'm yours . .." Fifi whispered in his ear.

" ** _AHH!..."_** Furball busted out of the tree trunk, leaving a visible hole as he ran away.

Fifi only sent him a loving look and sighed, little red hearts floating above her head.

"I just love that skunk and maybe I'm thinking to soon about marriage but...Viva L'Amour ..." Fifi sighed romantically before continuing with the lovers chase.

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _A Reeking Romance_

 ** _Sweetie the "wing-man"._**

* * *

 ** _Replies_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **Invader Johnny:** Congrats on giving the first review.

* * *

:) _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


	3. Sweetie the wing man

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. It is the property of Warner Brothers and Steven Spielberg.

* * *

 **A Reeking Romance**

 ** _Chapter 3: Sweetie the "Wing-man"_**

As Furball was still running, with Fifi right behind him. The camera zooms back to Babs and Buster who were by the lake.

"Hello dear readers, and welcome back to another exiting chapter of A Reeking Romance…"Buster said to the audience.

"Today we have a special guest who will be narrating with us, put your hands together and give and big and warm welcome to the author of this story, Flower Princess11…" Babs said as the audience suddenly started clapping and the area became dark, with a single spotlight appearing and a young brunette woman with flowers in her hair appear on the set.

"Thanks for the nice intro Babs…" Flower Princess11 said with a smile.

"So Flower Princess, huh? Is that the name your momma gave you?...'Buster said cheekily to the author.

"Sorry but my contract specifically states totally anonymity, the only thing you will be getting is my user name…" The fanfiction writer said as she pulled out a large contract from her pocket.

"So FP, can I call you that?..."Babs asked her.

'Sure, I don't mind…" Flower Princess11 said to the little pink rabbit.

"You mind doing the honors FP…"Babs said as she gestured to the audience.

"Gladly….So anyway, when we last left of my story, Furball was trying to escape Fifi and trying to find some blue paint to cover up the stripe, but unfortunately Sweetie was one step ahead of him and bought all of the paint in town just to make sure he still gets chased by Fifi…and to make matters worse, Sweetie even actively is throwing gas into the fires of Fifi's infatuation by making it seem like Furball was giving Fifi flowers and now the little guy is still running from his unwanted admirer…"The flower woman said as she gestured to a large television that displayed the entre scene in fast speed.

"You sure are putting him through a lot… little harsh isn't it…'Babs pointed out.

"It's a story and it needs some form of conflict or else it will be boring and end to soon…" Flower Princess11 said.

"Yeah but still, seems pretty thorough don't you think?...'The blue bunny said.

"Hey! I don't hate Furball, he's one of my favorite characters on the show and so is Fifi, I actually have a soft spot for the little guy, I am a cat person…" The author admitted with conviction.

"Funny way of showing it…"Buster pointed out.

'Don't look at me, your show says he's supposed to be " _unlucky_ ", I'm just trying to keep everything close to cannon…" The author shrugged.

"She's got us there Buster…"Babs admitted.

"Touché…"Buster said before turning to the audience… 'Anyway on with the story…"The little blue bunny said before fading out.

* * *

 _Back with Furball and Fifi_

Fifi was in high spirits as she kept running after her love who was leading her on a playful chase. Right now he was hiding, but she would find him.

"I am almost finding you my little burgar du formage and when I find you, it will be the finders keepers!...'Fifi sang as she searched around for her love, unknown to her, he was hiding up in another tree, making sure to stay in the leaves in a way that she can't see him but he could keep his guard up.

 _"_ _Please just go away…_ 'Furball thought as he tried to wait for her to leave, watching her circle around as she checked every bush and stone in the area.

"You can run and hide but Fifi La Fume will find you…"The purple skunk said in a sing song voice as she kept searching.

Suddenly a messenger guy, who was wearing a gas mask, appeared on a scooter before the amorous purple skunk.

"Fifi La Fume?...'The messenger said.

"Oui…"The French skunk answered.

' _What's going on here?..."_ Furball thought in confusion as he watched the event below.

"Telegram…" The messenger said, handing her a letter before ridding off.

"What is this?...'Fifi said as she opened the letter and realized what it was.

"Ooh la la…a letter of amore from my skunk hunk!...' Fifi said in excitement as she began to read its contents out loud.

 _'_ _What? I never sent any love letter_!..."Furball thought in horror and bewilderment as he heard Fifi read the contents of the forged letter.

"To my little French pastry of passion,

I cannot deny any longer, I am crazy about you baby. You are the only girl for me. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I truly long to hold you in my arms and kiss you as we gaze in each other's eyes and spend a future together in each other's arms. I confess here that my heart is all yours as I am truly 100% in love with you baby.

Love, your skunk hunk..."FIfi said before giving a sigh with hearts floating over her head.

" _Oh yuck_ …" Furball cringed when he heard the overly mushy letter and then became pale when he realized that Fifi thinks he actually wrote it for her.

 _"_ _What is going on here?..."_ Furball thought but the next event made him pale in horror and forget that detail for a while.

"P.S. I am currently up in the tree above you, please join me…"Fifi read and looked up.

 _"_ _Oh no!..."_ Furball thought in panic at being caught and wondering who sold him out.

"Oh my little romantic romeo…You sure know how to turn on the charm…"Fifi giggled before climbing up the tree to join him.

If one were to pass by, one who hear some rough housing up in the tree, following with kissing noises and meows and screeches. They were also notice a lot of rustling in the trees along with some hard to understand French words and sighs. This continued for a good two minutes before Furball jumped out of the tree, covered in red kiss marks from head to toe as he continued to run away. Fifi then went after him, though not before glancing at the love letter in her hands and smiled.

"Oh darling. ..I knew that you cared..."The female skunk hugged the letter a bit, before continuing her pursuit of her beloved.

Sweetie had been watching the whole thing, snacking on bugs as she enjoyed Furball's suffering like she was watching her favorite comedy movie.

"Those two, I don't know who's dumber..."Sweetie laughed as she was referring to the fake love letter she sent under the cats name.

Fifi was really gullible and that worked to her favor but she was not done yet.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

 _With Furball_

The unlucky blue cat had barely managed to shake off Fifi and was currently in a nearby river, desperately trying to get the white stripe off. With no paint left in Acme Acres, he had to do this but the stupid stripe was not coming off.

" _Out darn stripe. ..out!..."_ The frustrated cat thought as he scrubbed away and still kept an eye out for Fifi.

All the while, he was wondering about that love letter from earlier. He never wrote it but he wondered who did it and who would try to sick Fifi on him. As the blue cat kept scrubbing and thinking about his plight, he didn't notice someone was creeping behind him in the water. Suddenly someone was covering Furball's eyes.

" _What the-..."_ The blue cat suddenly caught of whiff of something foul and heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Peak a boo...Guess who?..." A french voice that belong to Fifi said, before she glomp on the boy before he could get away.

 _ **"Ah!..."**_ Furball screeched and tried to push her off but Fifi was persistent and was outright suffocating him with odor and affection.

"Oh darling, you truly are a charmer...the flowers and the letter were wonderful but this new bracelet is magnifique and I thank you for the gift..."Fifi said as she gestured to a silver bracelet on her wrist before continuing to squeeze the life out of the blue cat who's face was getting bluer.

" _I di_ dn't _get her_ _a_ _bracelet!..,"Furball_ thought internally.

He wanted to correct Fifi and tell her that he never sent her any letter or bracelet but she was practically choking him right now and he doubted she would even listen at all.

"Oh I have the sweetest, most thoughtful, and dreamiest hunk of a skunk boyfriend. ..what did I ever do to deserve this..."Fifi sighed as she continued to embrace him.

 _"That's suppose to be my question..."Furball_ thought miserably as he was starting to see spots and get dizzy due to lack of oxygen.

Fifi suddenly put her hands on his face and was staring deeply into the terrified boys eyes but she just looked even more infatuated and her stink was even worse now if that was even possible.

"I love you..." Fifi whispered before she leaned in to kiss him but Furball managed to break free and was running again.

 _"Why does this keep happening to me?!..."_ Furball thought as he bolted to find an escape from the amorous, boy crazy skunkette.

"Oh, he is such a teaser...but I like it!..." Fifi said as she ran after him once more.

Furball kept running and ducked into a nearby cave, panting as he was getting trouble.

"T _hats it! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I gotta find out who's setting me up!..."_ Furball thought in between his pants.

 _" **HAHAHAHA. ..** "_ Was suddenly heard.

Suddenly his ears picked up some laughing and looked up to see Sweetie bird at the top of the cave, laughing her head off as she sent him an evil grin.

"HA! You're too easy!..." Sweetie chortled.

 _"What?..."_ Furball muttered until he suddenly registered what she said and glared.

"Shouldn't you be making out with your stinky girlfriend or something?..." Sweetie mocked which made Furball bare his teeth at her as he growled as realization hit him.

" _Sweetie! I should have known..."_ Furball thought in rage as the bird kept laughing.

With Fifi chasing him, he forgot all about her and that the only reason he was in this predicament was because he was chasing her. Now he knew that she was the one who rated him out to Fifi and gave her all those gifts just to make his life even more miserable.

"What's wrong? Skunk got you tongue?..."Sweetie quipped and Furball was seeing red right now.

" **Ah**!..." Furball shouted in anger as he pounced but barely missed Sweetie and gave chase.

This time he was not chasing her for food, rather than out of fury and to demand that she fix this mess but Sweetie was a fast flyer and she was leading him deeper in the cave but Furball didn't care. He just kept chasing after his winged fiend.

"Catch me if you can, lover boy..."Sweetie laughed as she kept flying faster.

" _You are not getting away this time..."_ Furball thought in fury, his fury making his animal instincts go wilder and wilder as he was just on autopilot right now in the chase.

Sweetie suddenly landed on the ground and the cat, to consumed by his anger and insects to notice, leaped, in full intent of catching her, only for Sweetie to move out of the way and the cat soon found himself rolling deeper into the cave and hitting the ground hard, getting in a dizzy daze as a result of it and barely conscious.

Sweetie saw this as an opportunity and was wearing a sadistic grin on her beak face.

"Bingo..."She said as she pulled out another can of glue and approached Furball before he came to.

The little bird was quick and soon flew out of the cave before the cat noticed, as her master prank was about to go down.

"W _haaa..."_ Furball thought as he ended up stumbling as he tried to get up but had difficulty. He was still to much in a daze to realize where he he was or what was happening. After a moment he started coming to.

"Ouch..."He barely muttered as he rubbed his throbbing head. As he opened his eyes and checked his surrounding, he was horrified.

 _"What?..."_ Furball thought as he looked around.

Someone had decorated this cave to be very romantic. He suddenly saw a boom box playing romantic music, roses all over the place and someone set a candlelight dinner for two in this cave and he even saw what looked to be some fancy sodas as well. He knew this was Sweetie's doing.

Looks like she was taking this Fifi torture to a whole new level.

" _Not this time, I gotta get out of here before Fifi shows up..."_ Furball thought as he tried to search for an exit but he suddenly found himself falling to the ground.

 _"What the?..."Furball_ thought as he noticed his feet and tail were glued to the ground again and he knew Sweetie did this and he cursed her it. Hasn't she milked this whole thing enough?!

Sure he hunted her but he was a cat and he can't go against his natural instincts, he did _try_ resisting chasing her earlier but he can't fight nature. She was taking this whole thing TOO FAR!

 _"Not good,_ I _gotta get out of this fast._ .."Furball thought, he was about to pull how a file to his freedom, however before he could do even that, he finally noticed something in his hand.

" _What?..."_ Furball thought as he finally noticed a little box in his hand, he opened it and his jaw dropped.

 _IT WAS A RING!_

Not just any kind of ring either but the kind a guy uses when he wants to ask a girl to _marry_ him!

 _ **"AH!..."**_ Furball screamed and threw the ring away like it was poisonous...or he would have but it was stuck to his hand.

 _"No...no...NO!..."_ Furball thought as he tried to separate the ring from his hand but it was stuck hard but he had to get rid of it.

Fifi was already crazy enough as it is with that fake gift and letter but if she sees him holding an engagement ring in the middle of this cursed, romantic looking cave, she would think that he was proposing to her and...

He didn't even want to THINK what that would lead to. However no matter what he did, he could not get rid of that cursed ring.

" _Could this possibly get any worse?!..."_ Furball thought in frustrated despair.

However, he suddenly heard a voice he didn't want to hear at all, especially under these circumstances.

"Like...Bonjour Mon amore..." Fifi suddenly appeared before him, sending him a sultry look.

Furball then realized that yes...thing HAVE gotten worse...much, MUCH worse.

 ** _-To be continued_**

Next time on _A Reeking Romance_

 ** _Prisoner of love_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers.

 **Invader Johnny:** She sure does :)

 **Guest:** Thank you, I try.

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** As stated in the previous chapter, Sweetie bought ALL of the paint in Acme Acres.

* * *

:) _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_


End file.
